Naughty Boii 6: Golddiggers
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Harry and Draco being gold diggers! Lucius Malfoy teaching his son how to dance! This could only be a Naughty Boii story. Talent show's come to Hogwarts! WARNING: WAND ON WAND!


**Neko: Guess who's back? **

**Hunter: Yes…we're finally writing a new one. We had quite the time trying to remember what the idea for the last two was. **

**Neko: TALENT SHOW TIME!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own this, sorry. Otherwise I doubt Harry Potter would have made it past the first few chapters. We suck at keeping up with writing. **

**WARNINGS: WAND ON WAND. LOL. **

**Naughty Boii 6: Golddiggers**

It was talent show time at Hogwarts – not like it was an excuse to get Harry and Draco to sing, no of course not. Dumbledore had that blasted twinkle in his eye the entire week beforehand, though. Everyone knew Harry and Draco would do something, it was known that they always had tendencies to randomly sing; this time they actually had a reason!

However, there was a buzz about the castle when everyone heard – Draco's _parents _were attending! Lucius Malfoy had no idea about their relationship, especially not that they sang together – what if Malfoy didn't want to perform to save his family finding out? It was proving to be an interesting night…

Finally, the day came for the talent show. Everyone was practically bouncing in their seats. There was a full night to go through, though, and Harry and Draco planned to be last, so by the time everyone sat through all the other performances (like Hermione's song about house elves) there was a thick sense of anticipation.

_I'm so sexy, _

_Mmm, and I love it! _

The Great Hall was black save for a spotlight on the giant stage that was set up. In the spotlight were Harry and Draco, dressed…well, like gold diggers. Harry was wearing a skimpy, sparkling dress and his melonas made an appearance (they were drastically oversized this time). Draco had a white suit and a fur coat overtop and he was carrying a cane that looked suspiciously like his father's…

"Look, Narcissa! It's my cane! That's mine, yay me!" He was clapping enthusiastically and grinning like a teenage school girl.

_We are the gold diggers, oh oh oh! _

Harry was shaking his newly found double D's and dancing rather…interestingly around Draco, who was standing 'like a pimp' and nodding his head – he was generally being 'sexy'.

_The gentlemen are rich, hmm…_

_And have a lot of hunger_

At this Draco licked his lips sensually and bit at Harry from his side of the stage.

_The ladies are greedy, yeah… _

_And so much younger _

Harry winked and continued to shake his large 'cookies', making his way across the stage to Draco and using him much like the pole that made an appearance earlier in the year…

_Hey, Mr. Money, I can be your honey_

_It's just us three; champagne, you, and me! _

Harry was dancing saucily and shaking his hips while he sang; licking his lips coyly occasionally and giving Draco 'the look'.

_We are the gold diggers, oh oh oh! _

_Right or wrong, we do it all night long _

_We are the gold diggers, oh oh oh! _

_I feel like a king when I swing my thing_

Draco winked and swung his hips right and left, holding his cane in front of him. Lucius was so proud!

"That's right, son! Work it like daddy showed you!"

"Lucius, have you been giving our son tips on how to dance like a…manwhore?"

"Shush, 'Cissy, don't act like you don't enjoy it."

A long chorus of 'la's' followed and the danced their way around the stage, keeping a teasing distance between themselves while utilizing their…very large assets, at least in Harry's case.

_Mmm, money talks _

_There's a lot of business, _

_There's a lot of love, _

_I can smell the desires, _

_Standing from above _

Harry slid himself against Draco at this and smirked as his boyfriend shuddered lightly, unbeknownst to the crowd. They never planned that! Harry was being a tease – Draco simply chuckled and planned his revenge for later…

_Hey Mr. Money, you're so very funny! _

_It's just us three; champagne, you, and me! _

Harry winked to the crowd and blew a kiss, opening a bottle of champagne and spraying it to the crowd, and finishing with pouring it onto his chest.

_We are the gold diggers! _

_Right or wrong we do it all night long! _

_We are the gold diggers! _

_I feel like a king when I swing my thing! _

Draco threw off his large coat at this, and pulled Harry to him, dancing against him. Harry glared minutely, knowing Draco was trying to get him back for what he did earlier. They did not plan for his coat to come off!

_La, la, la, la, la, la! _

_I'm so sexy _

Draco winked to the crowd, causing many to swoon and some first years to faint from the shock of it all. They couldn't handle all this…sexiness!

_Mmm, money talks! _

_You're so sexy! _

_Yeah, and you love it! _

Draco 'smooched' at Harry and swung him around the stage in a very sexual waltz.

_Love you long time, _

_And you love it_

_Gold diggers, _

_Yeah… _

Much too soon for the crowd the song and sexy dance was over, leaving a very (unconscious) Ron, a cheering Lucius, and a very shocked mother.

Lucius still couldn't get over his 'famous' cane, and had tears of pride in his eyes, "That's my boy! Telling the world how it is!"

Narcissa was pinching her arm, how did her little boy grow up so fast?

Ron was, well, Ron and fainted halfway into the song. He could never handle these performances…

The rest of the crowd was cheering, crying, and swooning over the performance. All in joy and er, some other reasons that were all still very joyful.

Harry quickly pulled Draco off the stage, "Hurry up, you! We're going to my room tonight, and _leave _the suit on."

Draco could only smirk and follow obediently.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Neko: So that's one more down! Now only one left, guys! **

**Hunter: SPREAD THE – Neko, I am not saying that! **

**Neko: He-he, don't forget to spread the crack guys! Especially Harry's, Draco! He's fragile! **

**Hunter: Look out for the last one, which…who knows when it'll be out. But we'll try! **

**Neko: Please review and until next time… **

**SPREAD THE CRACK! **


End file.
